The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic electronic component capable of preventing reliability from being deteriorated, and a method of manufacturing the same.
As miniaturization and thinness of information technology (IT) devices such as various communications devices, display devices, or the like, have accelerated, research into a technology for miniaturization and thinning of a high capacity of various elements such as transformers, inductors, capacitors, transistors, and the like, used in these IT devices has been continuously conducted.
Particularly, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) having advantages such as compactness, reduced thickness, and high capacitance has been required. In the development of a high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor, it is important to secure high reliability depending on voltage application in addition to implementation of capacitance.
Generally, reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is determined by results obtained by evaluating hot insulation resistance characteristics and humid insulation resistance characteristics.
The hot insulation resistance characteristics mainly depend on physical aspects (for example, a dielectric material configuring the capacitor, degradation characteristics of internal electrodes, a fine structure defect, and/or the like thereof) of materials used.
Meanwhile, humid insulation resistance characteristics depend on structural aspects (for example, pores generated during compression or cutting, delamination between layers, uncoated regions of internal electrodes generated after performing sintering, structural defects easily occurring between the layers, such as cracks, or the like, and/or pores in external electrodes).